Happy Valentine's Day, Gar
by Quillcox
Summary: Gar and Tim celebrate Valentine's Day...slightly before, but oh well. Yaoi, Gar/Tim, so on and so forth. Pease read. A little Spanish at the end, with translation.


**Well, I felt like doing this for a little Valentine's Day present to you people who manage to read this on Valentine's Day! Poor day for Valentine's Day…I have to upload this ridiculously early. Getting to school at 7:15AM, and not getting home until 8:30PM-ish. Ugh. So, here's an update at midnight in the US. Fun…anyway, here's a Valentine's story revolving around Gar and Tim. One of the cutest non-existent couples on this show…shame…anyway, they're already dating. Same canon ages, mind you, but no one knows. And, naturally, as the story is rated M, be wary. Otherwise, SuperMartian is alive, as is BirdFlash and BluePulse. Before The Fix, but after Bloodlines. A little AU-ish…Spitfire doesn't exist. Anyway, sorry for this 154 word author's note. I own nothing you recognize. NOW READ! There is a little Spanish towards the end…Jaime provide a translation.**

* * *

**Tim POV**

* * *

It was Valentine's Day Eve at the Cave, and it was around 11:00PM. Connor and M'gann were out planning a celebration for the next day (between the two of them, of course), as were Wally and Dick, and Jaime and Bart. The rest of the Team were away doing other things, like 'dealing' with their families, or other people, with the exception of myself and Garfield. We were in the kitchen, attempting to bake together and make edible cookies. M'gann had been trying to teach Gar to cook since he came to the Cave (and a little before, when his mother was alive), and I have been watching Alfred bake for a few years now. So we thought we'd give it a shot.

"We are failing miserably." Gar stated. We were trying to locate the chocolate chips for the chocolate chip cookies, and couldn't we searched through every single drawer and cabinet in the kitchen, and we couldn't find them. We were lying down on the couch in the TV room, and we were racking our brains as to where M'gann could have hidden them. Gar suddenly got up, dragging me along with him.

"What?" I asked. Gar didn't answer, just ran towards the kitchen, and opened the drawer under the oven. He took the various pans out of the drawer, and underneath was the bag of chocolate chips.

"How did you know it was there?" I asked him. He smirked.

"M'gann hid it in a very obvious place, so we would never look there because it was obvious." he said. Luckily, it was crystal clear to me. We opened up the bag and poured the entire thing (around 36 ounces), into the batter. We had to triple the recipe because we were going to feed the entire Team. We placed the batter into cookie-sized blobs on the pans and put them inside the oven. I turned the heat to 350˚, and the timer for eight minutes.

* * *

**45 Minutes Later…11:45PM**

* * *

"Ugh." Gar said. I was sitting haphazardly on a chair, and Gar was lying on me. His head fit perfectly under my chin, and he had shifted into a slightly more humanoid form (no tail, hair on head). I moved my neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. All of the cookies came out…delightfully. According to me, they looked like misshapen lumps of cooked dough with chocolate lumps. According to Gar, they looked like extremely demented cookies. I'm not sure how he saw demented cookies, but there you have it. He reached up and caught my chin, right before I lifted it up. He brought it down slightly and captured my lips with his own. It quickly evolved into a large make out session, and we stayed that way, kissing as much as possible.

A few minutes later, I released his lips, loving the way they were red and swollen. He looked at me with lust-filled eyes, silently begging me. I smiled, and picked him up, not bothering to deal with the state of the kitchen, the cookies, or any lights. I quickly walked (heh…not really…) to my room, opened the door, and slipped in. I closed the door behind me and turned on the light. I laid Gar down on the bed, and he squirmed, changing into a crab, crawling out from the pile of clothing he left, and changed back into his very pretty, very naked self. I grinned, and quickly stripped myself, revealing my already rock hard dick. Gar's eyes widened, and I think he started to have salivate a little around his mouth. I grinned, and moved the clothes away from the bed and carelessly tossed them onto the floor, and then I climbed into bed with him. We kissed again, furiously invading the other's mouth with our tongues. Without stopping as much as possible, I grabbed a bottle of lube from my bedside table drawer.

"You ready, Gar?" I asked him. He nodded frantically, looking as though he really needed to be fucked. His tongue was poking slightly out of his open mouth, he was panting like a dog, and his eyes were completely glazed over. I opened the bottle and covered myself with lube, briefly hissing at the cold feeling around my burning dick. I flipped Gar around and placed myself at his entrance. He nodded for me to go on. I started to push in, loving the feeling of the hot tightness surrounding me. Once I was completely inside of Gar, I paused, until he gave me the go ahead nod. Once he did, I pulled out, and nearly rammed back into him, my balls slapping against his ass. I pulled out, my dick throbbing slightly as I continued to fuck him. And then, all at once, I found his prostate.

"Hehhhh!" Gar gasped. I smirked, and continued to aim for that spot. I got him there twice more, and then he came. Thick, white streams of cum flew out of his dick and landed right onto his chest and the majority of my bed. As I felt his walls contract sound me, and the heat intensify, I let go and came, harder than I thought I could. My cum filled his asshole to the brim, and then some, and so some overflowed out and onto the bed. Gar and I collapsed onto the bed, Gar on the covers (and the cum), and I on him, both panting from exhaustion. A deep sound started to ring throughout Mount Justice. It was midnight. And, by extension, Valentine's Day.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gar." I said. He looked up at me, smiling tiredly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tim." He replied. We both laid our heads down, too tired to rearrange our positions. We felt asleep faster than you could say Joker.

* * *

**10 Hours Later…10:00PM**

* * *

"Hey, Gar? Tim?" M'gann's voice echoed throughout the Cave. She, along with everybody else, made it back to Mount Justice at he same time. They walked into the kitchen, and quite a mess. The boys hadn't cleaned up after themselves...M'gann was slightly annoyed. She opened the door to Tim's room and smiled a few seconds later. Gar and Tim were intertwined, sleeping peacefully together. Her brain chose to ignore the cum that accompanied them. She closed the door, happy that they finally started to date. So little she knew...

* * *

"Gar!" I called. He turned from talking with Jaime to me, a smile lighting up his face. We had a quick kiss, and then I pulled a card out of my pocket. His eyes scanned the paper, and then he frowned.

"I can't read Spanish, Tim..." He said. Jaime reached for the card.

"May I?" He asked. Gar nodded, and handed the card to him. Jaime cleared his throat, and started reading.

"'Gar, tus ojos son tan hermosos como el océano, y tu corazón es todo mío. Quiero tomarte, asegurarme de que no puedas caminar en la mañana. Te amo, nunca lo olvides. Tim'" **(A/N: Pretend that that was in a letter-ish format, please...)** Gar had a perplexed look on his face.

"Huh?" He asked. Jaime chuckled, and then read it again, in English.

"'Gar, your eyes are as beautiful as the ocean, and your heart is all mine. I want to take you, make sure you can't walk in the morning. I love you. Never forget that. Tim.'" (**Same note as above...)** Gar smiled, turned, and gave me a long kiss.

"I love you too, Tim."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gar."

* * *

**Whew! That's done! Right on time, too...hope you enjoyed...read my other stories! Now review this story! NOW!**

* * *

**~Quillcox**


End file.
